


A Surprise for Virgil (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, ILY, Kids, fam - Freeform, planetarium - Freeform, roman being nice to virgil, surprise, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: This is a fic based in the Sanders Sons verse made by the wonderful human who runs these blogs:https://sanderssons-comic.tumblr.comhttps://sanderssons.tumblr.comLong story short, the sides have become Thomas' children, but definitely read through the blog for more detailed backstories and awesome hc's!!!





	A Surprise for Virgil (Sanders Sides)

It had been the other three boys’ idea to surprise Virgil. They had eagerly brought the idea to Thomas, who loved it, but he knew he’d have to be careful about how they went about doing it. Virgil was not keen on surprises, and Thomas did not want to upset him or make him uncomfortable.

He approached his smallest child’s room, the door scattered with stars and the staggered letters V I R G I L. He knocked softly, so as not to startle the child, and opened the door slowly.

Virgil looked up curiously. Thomas didn’t usually pay him a visit right after breakfast. Had he done something wrong? “Hey Thomas…”

Thomas smiled reassuringly, crossing the room to sit across from the young seven-year-old. “Hey Virgil. Your brothers wanted to do something nice for you. Would you be ok to leave the house for a bit? They want to surprise you, but they promise it’ll be something you’ll love, and there won’t be any loud noises.”

Virgil hesitated. The others meant well, but sometimes his brothers still might do something they thought was ok when it wasn’t. He looked up at Thomas, asking, “Do you know what the surprise is?”

Seeming to read his thoughts, Thomas replied, “Yes. And I wouldn’t have agreed to ask you if I thought you’d be upset by it.”

Virgil nodded. He trusted that Thomas knew his comfort zone and respected it. Besides, he wasn’t feeling too badly today and was curious as to what his brothers would want to surprise him with. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Thomas beamed at him, and Virgil felt warm for making his dad happy. He followed him out of the room slowly, hoping that he could enjoy the day with his family and make them happy.

When they came to the kitchen, where the other boys were still finishing cleaning up from breakfast (Virgil had finished clearing the table long before the others had even stood to do their part), Roman’s and Patton’s faces lit up happily, while Logan gave a small smile and a nod.

Roman looked like he was about to whoop in excitement, then seemed to remember Virgil’s sensitivity to noise and opted to silently hop up and down instead, beaming.

Virgil smiled back, glad to not feel like a burden for once. He was still uneasy about the “surprise”, but this was his family. Even if he got upset, they knew how to help him. He just didn’t want to hurt them when they were trying to do something nice for him.

“Ok, kiddos, as soon as you finish cleaning up, we can go,” Thomas supplied, moving to gather some things for their outing.

Patton and Logan tended to finish their chores quickly in general, but Virgil didn’t think he’d ever seen Roman jump to finish the dishes so fast. It was pretty entertaining. He was touched at how excited Roman seemed to be for him to see the surprise. Roman got excited very easily, but still.

Patton finished first, simply wiping down the counters from their pancake misadventures that morning. He moved to stand beside Virgil, almost protective. He, too, was excited for the surprise, and hoped Virgil would like it, but he was apprehensive about making Virgil uncomfortable. “I’ll be right next to you the whole time if you need me, Virgil.” Virgil nodded appreciatively, studying the floor.

Roman finished next (though the dishes were not that clean, but Thomas let it slide), and immediately started running to the car, grabbing Virgil’s hand to pull with him, but dropping it instantly before Virgil even had a chance to protest. He waved his hand to follow instead, not speaking, as if he didn’t trust his own voice. Virgil complied and followed.

Logan finished last, because everything had to be meticulously done, and he had a very specific system for putting the leftovers in containers and into the fridge. He soon followed, strapping himself in as Thomas started the car. He nodded again to Virgil, offering, “I know this must be a little difficult, and I respect that you’re stepping out of your comfort zone, Virgil.”

Virgil smiled gratefully. “Um...thanks, Lo.” He turned to look out of the window, watching the trees pass silently.

He looked back to find Roman regarding him nervously, dropping his gaze at their eye contact. Roman seemed most scared that he wouldn’t like the surprise. Virgil guessed it must have been mostly his idea. Deciding suddenly, he reached over and squeezed Roman’s hand quickly, before dropping it to look out the window again, noticing the quiet gasp of surprise at the contact.

The car finally stopped, and Roman exclaimed, “Wait!” rushing out of the car before Virgil could move. He ran around to the other side, opening Virgil’s door with a “Ta-da!”

This was pointless, since Virgil could see out the window, but his face lit up nonetheless. They all stepped out of the car to face the planetarium. They had never been, though Virgil had asked to once. Thomas had said they’d try sometime, but it had never been arranged.

“Ok boys, remember to stick together. Do you remember what to do if any of you get separated?”

The boys nodded, voices overlapping in various versions of, “Stay in one place, only talk to security, and wait.”

Thomas nodded, satisfied, just as Roman piped up, “Today’s your day, Virgil, you get to pick what we do and what shows we go to.” Patton and Logan nodded in agreement, as Thomas watched proudly.

Virgil blinked at his brothers in confusion. “But...why?”

“Because you’re our resident expert on space,” answered Logan.

“No, I mean...why did you guys plan this?”

Patton and Logan looked immediately at Roman, who shuffled under their gaze. “Umm...I don’t know, an ad for the planetarium came up on one of the videos I was watching, and I thought you would really like it, so I…” He looked up at Thomas uncertainly, who nodded encouragingly, and continued, “So I went to the website and looked at everything, and it didn’t seem like there was anything with loud noises. Then, I went to Logan to make sure, ‘cause he knows more about places like this than I do, and we went to Patton, cause he knows what you’re comfortable with better than us, and then we went to Papa, who made triple sure everything was fine.”

Logan contributed, “Yes, Father added details that we hadn’t thought of, like coming during the school day so it’s not too crowded. There might be some field trips, but otherwise, we should have a lot of space to ourselves.”

“Aw, Logan! You made a pun! Dad, Logan made a pun!” Patton giggled excitedly.

“That was unintentional!”

“Alright, settle down,” Thomas silenced, but he was smiling. “Virgil? Are you ok?”

Virgil had not taken his eyes off of Roman, turning over his brother’s words in his head. Roman fidgeted uneasily. “Was it not a good idea…?” he asked nervously.

Virgil did not answer, but stepped forward to give him a quick, tight hug. When he pulled away, Roman looked so relieved, he thought he might cry. It was so rare that Virgil initiate contact with the others, that it nearly always invoked happy silence or tears.

“Can we go to the IMAX? I think they have a show on constellations,” Virgil asked timidly.

“Of course, if that’s what you want, but you should know the narrator usually has a really loud, booming voice.”

“I brought headphones for that! If you wear them without plugging them into anything, you should still be able to hear, but it’ll be quieter.” Patton pulled some headphones out of his pocket, and Virgil took them, delighted.

“After the show, maybe we can go to one of the demonstrations the astronomers provide of the telescope?” Logan suggested.

“Yes!” Virgil was growing excited. “Can we go now, Thomas?”

“Of course.” Thomas beamed at his sons. They started to walk in, Virgil and Logan excitedly exchanging physics and astronomy facts, Patton grinning, and Thomas trailing behind with Roman.

“Roman…”

Roman had been silent since Virgil had hugged him. He blinked slowly, turning towards Thomas, “Yes, Papa?”

“I’m really happy you three put this together for Virgil. But I’m incredibly proud of you for leading that.” Thomas stopped to kneel down, hugging his son.

“I...oh. Thank you, Papa.” Roman smiled shyly at the unexpected praise. Taking his son’s hand, they followed the others inside.

Roman had never been all too interested in the stars, but he enjoyed telling stories of the constellations with his brothers. And more than anything, he was happy to have made Virgil happy. A prince works to bring joy to others, after all.


End file.
